


Being the spark

by High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Kinda, au in which marina didnt die, because of reason, brief appearance of q, mention of reynard and martin, s03e01 spoilers, wiski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: Julia hear that Marina is back in New York, and, for better or for worst, Julia knows she have to tell her she still have magic





	Being the spark

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story I wrote for biextroverts on tumblr. I wanted to do a small drabble and ended up with four pages. No regret! First time at this pairing so please be kind x)

''Jules, I don't think you should go''  
''Well I am going, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. ''  
'' She's crazy! Who knows what she can do to you. ''  
''Honestly Q, after last year, Marina is not as scary as you think.'' 

This shut Quentin's constant arguing for a moment. Julia felt bad for bringing up again that she was raped and didn't called him because he was in another land doing gods knows what. No she called Marina. And despite their fight and bickering, she knew Marina would come, and she did. She put her back to her feet and when she needed help to kill Reynard, she showed up again. This had cost her a finger and her cat's life, but Martin had open the portal quick enough to save her form more atrocities. And when they got double crossed by Quentin's friend Penny and got sucked out of Marina's apartment, Julia had managed a last desperate attempt to stab the fucker and she'd hit him in the eye. Marina had finished the job, Martin was dead, Penny brought her back on earth against her will. Yeah fun stuff that both friend didn't want to remember right now. 

''I'll be fine. Go order pizza and watch Stranger Thing with Josh. ''  
''Can't belive you watch it without me. '' 

Julia smirk and stole the cigarette Quentin had just lit, still wondering when he'd picked up the habit. She knew it was all Eliot fault but he use to chastise her for smoking, now he was doing more than her. She kissed his cheeked and walk away, knowing when she'd come back both boys would nerd out in front Quentin's laptop at the Physical Kid cottage and she would tease them not to have seen the finale coming. 

As she walked the few blocks she was from Marina's apartment, Julia finished her cigarette and wondered what had brought Marina back to New York. After Reynard corpse was burn to ashes, Marina had given up all pretense of not having been scared by the bastard. She had went on a trip around the world in hope to find a solution for her missing fingers and to learn new powerful spell. She'd stop answering Julia's email at the same time magic died. 

Then Quentin had met Pete in one of those desperate hedgewitches house that still believe that could do magic but didn't practice enough. Apparently he'd taken Marina's spot as the leader of New York which said a lot about the sorry state the Hedgewiches were overall. Pete had mentionned Marina had came back a few days ago and since then, Julia couldn't stop itching to go see her. 

When Marina open the door of her flat, she looked at Julia less with surprise than eagerness. She'd lost weight and her hair had grown even longer. She looked sick and yet, had her eternal red lipstick and killer eyeliner trait. Even worn out, she was herself more then ever. A sence of calm took over Julia that surprised her; she haven't realize that she'd been worried about her since they were appart. Seeing her alive, in those times of days, was more than a welcome sight. 

''If you are about to start crying, please don't. '' Marina said in her eternal sarcastic voice.  
'' Was more thinking punching you in the face for disapearing. '' Julia said back in the same tone. 

Both girl looked at each other for half a second before breaking into a smile. When Julia hugged her, Marina didn't pushed away and even hugged back. Which was a victory in itself. 

''Who ratted me out?'' Marina said, letting Julia enter her underwhelmingly boring and furniture less appartment.  
''Pete.''  
''Figures, I am sure he want you to kick me out and send me back to France. He must shit his pants, fearing that I am gonna come from him. ''

They went into the kitchen were only a table with three chairs, a fridge and a microwave were present. The lack of decoration meant that she didn't entend to stay. But yet, she seemed doing something big. There were poultices and herbs everwhere, notes and books in different language and even a book she saw in Quentin's room of all the plopper's exercise for first year at Brakebills. 

''Something like that. '' Julia said sitting at the table while Marina went for two glass of wine and a half empty bottle. ''When he saw me, he almost hid being Q, it was embaracing. ''  
''Let him swim in his shitty pants, being a leader there don't mean anything when magic is dead. '' 

The bitterness in Marina's voice was a melody she'd heard in so many magicians and magic user in the past months that Julia's heart felt tired. How she wish she could just give whatever she had to everyone and let them have magic. They'd fought and jinx each other. But at least, the world would be what it suppose to be, not this pale replica that they were living in. 

''Your finger are still holding? '' She simply asked, pointing to the magically reconstruced finger Marina had in her hand. She'd explain the whole casting procedure with an healer from the underwold and a magicians in California and it looked strangely like darker magic that Julia was comfortable to deal with. But she get it. A magicians without fingers is like a bird without wings.  
''They are not glued together by magic Jules, they regrew. So yes, they are fine thank you. '' 

The conversation died like it was started: quickly and dryly. There was so many things she wish she could ask her and tell her. But there was also a lot of unsaid that needed to be adressed first. 

''What brought you back here? '' She finally ask, knowing it was better to ask now than to make the conversation linger.  
''You. '' Marina said crossing her legs and putting her trademark smile on her red lips.  
''Me?'' 

Alright, this one, Julia haven't seen coming. 

''I know people, that know people. You see. And... I know someone that was at a certain party with a lower god of fuckery. I tought you'd keep away from those assholes. '' 

Bacchus. Gods, the simple tought of his permanent alchoolic smell and his terrible sweet breath made her remember the whole night and how wasted she'd been. That pink drink was probably not meant for mortal and totally fucked her up. 

''I was there for Q. '' Julia said after a large gulp of her wine. Anything to make her stop thinking of the aftertaste of that pink drink. 

Marina leaned her small frame against the table and went close to Julia, visibly excited. Last time she saw her that way, they were burning a god corpse in her backyard.

''So is it true? You still have magic?'' 

Julia had played ever senario she could in her mind to explain to Marina that she still had that spark and that she was trying to find the root of it. She had dozen of iner monologue trying to find the best angle to put it so the girl in front of her wouldn't brand her as crazy or delusional. And there she was, being ask that question. Once again, julia felt Marina had reminded her that she had powerful connexion wherever she was. Always being able to surprise you when you think you'd seen everything of her. And this is why, deep down, Julia admire her. 

So instead of telling her, and let's admit it to show off a bit, she did her spark. It was becoming easier and easier to bring it to the surface, like it came from her and not from a source outside of her. She was that spark.

Marina's eyes were glowing with eagerness but, also, jealousy and awe. The same befoddled look everyone gave her when she show her power. The older girl put her hand over the spark, feeling it's heat, confirming it's truth. 

''How. '' She said after a moment. Making Marina speechless was a first for Julia, and she couldn't help but swell with pride.  
''I don't know. I'm trying to find out. ''  
''Let me help you. '' 

Marina had taken her hand the moment she stopped casting her small spell. She couldn't tell that two of those finger had been missing a few months ago. The way she was clutching her was real and hard as ever. 

''There are people trying with me too. ''  
''I don't care. ''  
''They are from Brakebills. '' 

There was an hesitation. Because Marina knew Eliot and Margo from being one year their senior. Because she knew that Julia and Quentin were still friend. Because she knew that they fucked with the three of them. And now they will have to put that aside for a common good. She knew Q would be able to do this. Marina's pride tough, was another monster to tackle. 

'' Alright. ''  
''No fighting, bitching, straching with them. I don't want to babysit. ''

Marina rolled her eyes and stuck her little finger. 

''Pinky swear. Whatever it cost to bring magic, I'll be there. '' 

Julia grinned at Marina's readyness. She linked her little finger to hers in a juvenile promise that had nothing to do with a word as bonds. But probably meant more. 

Magic had brought them together, they will bring it back together.


End file.
